Oh, What a Night
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: Nikki's year began with quite a story to tell. (One-shot.)


_**Warning**_ _: Mild violence, profanity, crude humor, and implicit-ish sex._

 _ **A/N**_ _: I love writing holiday fics; I'll never run out of things to write about with a good holiday fic. Anyways, here's a new Jonesy/Nikki fic. Happy new year!_

* * *

As Jonesy and Nikki danced to song after song after song, his hands never left her hips.

She loved his grip on her, the way it said, "You're mine," without being aggressive. The way he knew how to touch her but never overstay his welcome. The way his touch belonged on her.

Dancing like this gave her a burst of adrenaline, dancing like they were the only ones at this party. They weren't doing anything scandalous on the floor (unlike some of the other couples present), but they got lost in finding the rhythm of the music together. Though she knew how to stay on beat, she was no dancer; Jonesy merely had a gift for coercing her to expand her comfort zone.

"Hey, Jonesy, I think I'm all danced out," Nikki said, standing still for the first time in forty-five minutes.

"Yeah, I might be, too," he conceded.

"You know, I'm beginning to think the only story we'll be telling the gang is that we danced all night… Not that I didn't like the dancing," she added. The group decided to make separate plans for New Year's Eve instead of spending it together, in hopes of having different stories to tell each other once the six of them reunited. Caitlin was celebrating with one of her cousins in New York, Wyatt was in the studio with Kylie Smylie and her backing band, and Jen and Jude were having a movie marathon at his place.

"Well, how about I get us some drinks? That way we can tell them we danced _and_ got hammered."

She snorted. "Now _that's_ a story I can get behind." Pointing to the couch on the far end of the room, she said, "I'll be over here."

"Alright," he said before searching for a cooler.

She sat on the empty couch, looking all around the room and beyond. She noticed Jonesy talking to Levi, the mastermind behind tonight's party. Seeing that he was one of Jonesy's closest friends from Rockwood High's hockey team, it was no surprise that Jonesy got sidetracked. She would remain patient as the two of them caught up with each other, though; she'd simply be people-watching to pass the time.

As smoke escaped through the bottom of a closet door, she pictured Jude having the time of his life by blazing as the ball dropped. He would probably be getting high tonight if Jen wasn't in his presence. She chuckled to herself.

Guys wearing ridiculous New Year's hats and glasses stood around a dartboard, with drunkenly thrown darts landing everywhere but the bullseye. They reminded her that, though he always stayed sober, Wyatt had no athletic skill. (Luckily, he had musical skill to rely on.)

The white girls and their rhythmless dancing screamed Jen and Caitlin, even though the two of them never cared how their lack of rhythm made them look. They came alive when the beat dropped, despite the fact that they couldn't keep it.

These were the observations she'd laugh about with the gang tomorrow night at her and Jonesy's apartment. (At least when the new year arrived, she could finally say she was a college graduate with a place of her own.)

She continued to watch the partygoers and silently make observations, except when someone sat next to her on the couch.

"Hey there," the guy said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hey," she said, finding herself in a friendly mood. _It's a party_ , she thought. _Probably doesn't hurt to talk to someone who isn't Jonesy_.

"Some party, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. Looks like everyone's trying to ring in the new year the only way they know how." She laughed.

"Everyone except for us, it seems."

"Well, I danced my ass off earlier, so now I'm just having my wallflower moment."

He nodded his head. "Understandable." Looking at her for the first time, he said, "I'm Craig."

"I'm Nikki."

"Nice name."

"Thanks; I was born with it."

He laughed. "You've got quite a sense of humor."

Before responding, she briefly studied him. Grey eyes, brown hair, slightly muscular build—she figured he'd too been a hockey player. (She couldn't wrap her head around this country's obsession with that sport, but her confusion wouldn't make it go away.) "You should see me around a group of idiots. That's when my humor shines the brightest… It's also when a lot of feelings get hurt."

He chuckled. "So, what brings you here?"

"Wanted to get out the house for New Year's. You?"

"A friend dragged me here against my will." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not much of a party person either." She smirked. "Hey, wanna play a game?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Taking a shot for each hammered person in this room."

He laughed. "See, if I did that, I'd get alcohol poisoning."

She snorted. "You're not wrong."

"Hey, if you knew, why'd you suggest it?"

"I wanted to see how you'd react," she said before chuckling.

"Nice… You know, this party isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. To be honest, a party like this is best spent with a hot girl like you."

Her smirk faded. "I hate to break it to you, buddy, but I've got a fiancé."

He grinned. "Where is he then? I certainly don't see him anywhere."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, he's around here somewhere. And, suddenly, he's the only guy I want to be here with."

"You don't want him. Besides, what kind of guy leaves his girl alone on New Year's Eve?" Craig purred.

"The kind who's getting his girlfriend a drink," she hissed.

"Shouldn't take that long to get a drink around here."

She sneered. "He gets sidetracked."

"You _should_ get sidetracked with _me_."

"As if, creep." As soon as he slid his hand on her thigh, she slapped him and got up. His touch didn't belong on her. "Asshole."

Despite her effort to walk away, she blindly bumped into somebody.

"Whoa there, Nik," Jonesy said as she looked up. He noticed her frustrated expression. "Is there a problem, babe?"

"Yeah, there is. It's this asshole over here that won't take a hint," she said, pointing to Craig, who got off the couch and approached them.

Jonesy said, "Whoa, whoa. What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought me and punk chick over there could bring the New Year in with a bang, if you know what I mean." Craig made eyes at Nikki while he spoke, despite her flipping him off. "But I didn't know this imaginary fiancé she told me about was real."

Jonesy stepped in front of Nikki to keep her out of Craig's sight. "Damn right, I'm real, and I think you need to leave."

"Or what? What are you gonna do?"

He tossed Nikki's beer can aside, leaving his hands empty and his fists ready for a brawl. "If you don't leave me and my woman alone, I'll _punch_ your ass into the new year."

"Not if I do it first." Craig managed to punch Jonesy in the shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards.

Nikki ran towards the wall to be safe (and to watch this fight from hell take place).

Jonesy regained his balance just as Craig tried to throw another punch his way. He caught Craig's fist and twisted his wrist before pushing it away. As the party's full attention turned to them, Craig never gave up. Luckily, Jonesy's defense was stronger than ever, thanks to the adrenaline and aggravation coursing through his veins. As soon as he noticed Craig was caught off-guard, one sucker punch sent him on a trip to the floor.

Once it was confirmed that Jonesy had knocked him out, the party erupted with cheers and applause for Jonesy. As Levi and a couple other guys picked Craig up and threw him out the party, Nikki rushed towards Jonesy and embraced him.

"Jonesy, what the hell? That was amazing," she said, taken aback yet completely amused by the whole situation.

"Hey, it was me trying to protect my lady," he replied as he gazed at her.

"I think you should drop the word _trying_ , because you definitely succeeded."

"Well," he said, playing coy, "I guess it's because I'm so awesome."

She let out a laugh. "You're crazy, but I've got to admit: your defensiveness has always been attractive." She knew she could have fended for herself if the situation called for it, but, in her own words: "Seeing you fight someone for me makes me love you even more."

"I didn't know you felt like that, babe."

"Of course I do. What girl _isn't_ attracted to a man who fights for her?"

"Probably a lesbian."

She playfully hit him. "You know what I meant."

"Touché." He pulled his phone out his pocket and checked the time. "You know, the new year starts in fifteen minutes, and I don't mind making out until the ball drops." He wagged his eyebrows at her. "That'd be a great way to start, don't you think?"

Her expression grew mischievous. "After watching you tonight, I don't mind starting the new year with a _bang_." She knew it wasn't the most subtle of come-ons, but it made the point clear. She caressed his cheek. "What do _you_ think?"

"You're the best girlfriend ever, Nikki."

She raised an eyebrow, reminding him of the jewelry on her left hand.

"Fiancée. My bad."

She smiled. "That's better… So, uh, I noticed a bathroom near the dartboard."

"Why are you… _oh_."

She nodded. "Uh-huh. I think I need to go use it."

He knew what was up. "I'll probably have to go in two minutes."

Before walking away, she said, "See you there."

Another couple had the same idea she and Jonesy had, because they stumbled out the bathroom looking disheveled but satisfied. (And, for once, Nikki couldn't judge because she and Jonesy would come out looking the same way.)

She quickly walked inside and shut the door before anyone else could claim this space. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, she waited on Jonesy for the second time tonight. However, she had a feeling he'd be here faster than before.

As soon as she heard the knock on the bathroom door, she knew it had to be him.

She opened the door and swiftly pulled him inside.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Totally. Feels like we haven't seen each other in years," she deadpanned.

"I know, right? I think—"

She hushed him with a lingering kiss.

With a goofy grin on his face, he admitted, "If you were trying to shut me up, it worked."

"It's not trying if I succeeded." She licked her lips as he backed her against the door.

He leaned over and kissed her hard as he lifted her shirt up, only parting from her lips to take it completely off. She frantically took his shirt off, too; then her focus shifted to his other clothes. Moments later, with several articles of clothing scattered on the floor, Nikki's legs were wrapped around Jonesy's waist and she was pressed against the door.

"I can't believe… that asshole… really thought… he'd be going home… with you tonight…" Jonesy grunted.

Her breathing labored, she said, "Don't worry about him, Jonesy… _You're_ the only one going home with me… That's the only thing that matters."

His frustration faded away. "Yeah, you're right, babe."

Her laugh was breathy. "I've taught you well… By the way, never stop fighting for me. Seriously, that shit's a turn-on."

"Babe, I'll always be fighting for a woman like you." Amid all their moaning, he asked, "Nikki, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

When she concentrated on something that wasn't the two of them, she could hear everyone else at the party counting down.

" _Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"_

Jonesy kissed her for good luck when they shouted, "Happy New Year!"

Her heart raced and her skin flushed and her only resolution was to have Jonesy touch her everywhere. His touch belonged on her alone.

The only thing she could say after climaxing was, "This year is already my favorite."

When they finally grew satisfied and put their underclothes back on, they remained in the bathroom, talking.

"So… what are your New Year's resolutions, Nik?"

She made eyes at him. "My resolutions are to tell the gang how tonight went _and_ how amazing you are when you get protective." Smiling, she asked, "What are your resolutions?"

"My resolution is to kick more ass so I can get more ass." He wagged his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes. "Just kidding. Nah, my resolution is to treasure the ones I care about even more."

Playing coy, she asked, "Including me?"

" _Especially_ you."

"Then I like the sound of that resolution."

He thanked her with a lingering kiss that never overstayed its welcome. It left her wanting more.

It was the perfect ending for her story to tell.


End file.
